dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mikaela, the Nightmare
Mikaela, the Nightmare is a major character in the story, "Shin Megami Tensei: DxD." Formerly a Great Satan, he supposedly betrayed the Devil Faction, and hence has been considered a traitor. He is arguably one of the oldest Devils in existence, and to this day, is still considered one of the powerful Devils. During the days of the Great War, he was once considered to be one of the most terrifying, if not brutal, of his kin, earning the moniker of the Nightmare of Gehenna. Similarly, he was a scholar who researched the mysterious event known as the First Sin. Appearance Mikaela, as a Devil, has lived for over thousands of years, and appears as a young man with pale white hair and eyes with a black ring surrounding the pupil. For some reason or another, he has crack-like veins on the right side of his face, which reaches up to his eye. As a Great Satan, he is dressed in black armor with a dark cape bearing a high collar. Personality Mikaela has lived for countless years, being as old as the original leaders of the Devil Faction. As a result of his age, he is portrayed as a worn, tired individual who prefers to stay away from the conflicts of the current age, and is content with the current era of peace, despite the events that threaten it. He does not wish to mingle with others, and prefers a life of isolation, away from others. He has also taken to the life of a pacifist, no longer wishing to solve matters with violence, and instead, with peace. In the past, however, Mikaela, was considered to be a terrifying, if not brutal individual who was once like Kokabiel, one who desired war and thrived in it. According to those who knew him best, such as Serafall and Falbium, he was more kinder and gentler, being very much like Issei, only without his perversion. It was during the climax of the Great War that his personality had taken a drastic change, as stated by Serafall, "he was struck with a revelation, and it shook him down to the core of his existence." Regarding his status as a traitor, Mikaela has not shown any signs of rebuking these claims, and has only stated that it doesn't matter whether or not he is a traitor, claiming that he can no longer return to his comrades, especially knowing the "truth." History Quotes "All living things, be them Devil, Angel, God, and otherwise... All will reach the end of the cycle, and return to the world that comes at the end of the world of the living." "Call it what you will-a revelation from god, or a curse from the demon king. The fact remains that our world came to an end. A heretic called upon an unearthly light, and devastation ensued. Chaos crawled out of the depths of the ocean, from the black abyss. Death upon death... nothing but death in these barren lands. Who can we pray to? There are only demons and fiends here. A voice in the dark beguiles me, "Truth is a mystery, unraveled by the candles' flames." ...from the Journal of the Man Who Wandered into Another World." (Journal) "It's a sad thing, isn't it? To lose your naivete, and exposed to the harsh reality. It may have been better if you had remained ignorant, with your eyes closed... Bah, what would an old fool like me know? After all, I am the last person to be lecturing one about the truth of things." (to the Demi-fiend) Trivia * Mikaela, the Nightmare's appearance is based on Astral Trinity, from Trinity Seven. * Alongside the Demi-fiend, Mikaela is considered, by the Magicians, to be above SSS-Rated. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters